tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Li Xingyun
Despite being an illegitimate child, Li Xingyun is a powerful member of the Ashen Flames Family of the Divine Feathers Sect.【TDG】Chapter 310 – Arrangement Two years previously he was considered the new up and coming genius. Though he is only third in line for the patriarch's seat, he has recruited thousands of young geniuses under him and supplied them with high quality cultivation resources with his vast fortune. Li Xingyun's forces are called the Heavenly Path and controls three low grade Deity’s Lakes. Appearance and Personality Though slightly overbearing and harsh. He has a very loyal and trustworthy personality and he would never betray the faith that his people and friends have placed in him. He also prides himself on his ability to see the truth in people. Plot Alternate Life In Nie Li's previous life, Li Xingyun competed for the Patriarch’s seat of the Ashen Flames Family. However, he failed to acquire it and left. After he left the Divine Feathers Sect, he became a domineering figure. That fellow was a powerful genius. Outside of the Divine Feathers Sect, his reputation was far greater than Master Bei’s or even Long Yuyin’s. However, his character was also somewhat debatable, as he he could not differentiate between good and evil. Despite that, he’d made friendly contacts in every corner of every world and had a bunch of loyal and devoted brothers following him. Current Life Acquiring Cultivation Resources Arc Nie Li: :Li Xingyun met Nie Li for the first time in the student market when he came to buy all of his god level growth rate demon spirits. He offers to buy any more god level demon spirits that Nie Li wishes to sell. This is most likely for his many followers, as he is trying to strengthen his position in his family and the sect. Before leaving, he also attempts to recruit Nie Li. Even though he refuses, Li Xingyun decides to warn Hua Ling to back off of Nie Li as a show of goodwill. The Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects Visit Arc Murong Yu and Ye Xuan: :When the Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects came to visit the Divine Feathers Sect, Li Xingyun was among the powerful geniuses gathered in the side chamber. He is mostly focused on building connections with the powerful family members of these two sects.【TDG】Chapter 304 – Ning’er’s Visit When the auction is about to begin, he joins Nie Li's table and is quickly followed by Murong Yu and Ye Xuan. Li Xingyun is able to quickly put a stop to any trouble that Murong Yu tries to cause, but is attitude becomes more cautious when he realizes Ye Xuan is a member of the powerful Ye Clan.【TDG】Chapter 305 – Ye Clan of the Skyblaze Sect Long Tianming: :Lu Xingyun was really annoyed when Long Tianming came to greet Ye Xuan but ignored him completely. He doesn't like Long Tianming at all, but does not have the power to stand against him.【TDG】Chapter 306 – Long Tianming Nie Li: :Despite the fact that he has no background, Li Xingyun sees Nie Li as an equal. Though he does not know where Nie Li gets so many powerful demon spirits, he is very pleased with his purchases and realizes that Nie Li has hidden strengths and a great fortune.【TDG】Chapter 307 – Holy Maiden and Holy Son :He has long been frustrated, because he is not favored in his family. So he has not been able to acquire a god level dragon bloodline demon spirit. Suddenly Nie Li offers to acquire one for him in exchange for one hundred thousand Spiritual Stones and three favors. The first favor being that Li Xingyun agrees to ally with him against any enemies he has. Li Xingyun eagerly agrees to this, even though the other two favors are undecided.【TDG】Chapter 310 – Arrangement :After the auction, he was there to witness the profound dao intent displayed by Long Tianming, Mingyue Wushuang, and Yan Yang. So he was surprised when Nie Li went up to display his skills. He thought that Nie Li must have a plan, but could not imagine that his skills could actually surpass those that had already preformed. After hearing Nie Li's words to Gu Bei to pay close attention, he also tried to study the calligraphy.【TDG】Chapter 314 – Sword Even though he could feel no dao intent from the word, Gu Bei confirmed that there was a deep profound sword intent in it.【TDG】Chapter 315 – Supreme Sword Intent Supporting Allies Arc Clan Elders: :The next day, he is visited by two of the clan elders of the Ashen Flames Family that support his rival Li Yufeng. They are both demanding that he not only step down from the competition for the patriarch's position, but also hand over control of his forces to Li Yufeng. Li Xingyun agrees to step down from the competition, but refuses to hand over his forces.【TDG】Chapter 323 – Dispute He can only see handing over control of his people as a betrayal of the faith that they have placed in him. He also believes that the only thing that has held him back was the fact that Li Yufeng received the family's only god level dragon bloodline demon spirit.【TDG】Chapter 324 – A good show Nie Li: :After the elders leave, he is surprised to see Nie Li has come to see him. He immediately hands over the one hundred thousand spiritual stones not expecting Nie Li to already have a god level dragon bloodline Demon Spirit. Its even a mutated Gold-Scarlet Blood Jiao-dragon and will be far more powerful then most others. :Li Xingyun is extremely grateful and when he asks if there is anything he can do for him. Nie Li requests to borrow two hundred of his men, including those with higher cultivation, in two days. He tells him that he wants to get revenge on Hua Ling for killing a friend, and Li Xingyun easily agrees. :After defeating Hua Ling, Nie Li started to form his own force, known as the Demon League with the support of Li Xingyun. Gathering Deity's Lakes Arc Nie Li: :Nie Li asked Li Xingyun to find some near dead Deity's Lakes which he could buy. At first this confused him, as such Lakes hold little value. However, after Nie Li bought the Fiery Rain Deity’s Lake from Teng Ze, he witnessed Nie Li remove the Deity Root.【TDG】Chapter 331 – Medium Grade Deity’s Lake :In this way Li Xingyun helped Nie Li acquire seven more Deity's Lakes. He also told Nie Li about a medium grade one that was guarded by some high level demon beasts. Using this method of removing the Deity Root they came up with a way of capturing it. :When Li Xingyun returned he embarrassed Long Yuyin by calling her Nie Li's women. Nie Li told him that Long Yuyin was also going to fight to be the patriarch of her Dragonseal Family and will need to establish her own forces. He asked that Li Xingyun guide her as he had with Gu Bei and he agreed.【TDG】Chapter 333 – Heaven’s Divination Technique :Nie Li and Li Xingyun soon moved out with five hundred of his men to attack the medium grade Deity's Lake, but discovered that they were being followed by an unknown large force. However, Nie Li wasn't too worried, as they did not plan on occupying the Deity's Lake, but rather extracting it's Deity Root. As compensation Nie Li also promised two hundred spiritual stone for of Li Xingyun's people as well as more if they died.【TDG】Chapter 334 – Mantis Stalks the Cicada :They planned to lure the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor away from the Deity's Lake by setting explosion inscription patterns on the bottom of the lake. After the Dao of Dragon ranked demon beast flew off Nie Li, Li Xingyun, and his men quickly moved in to give him a chance to extract the Deity Root. Nie Li merged with his Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon demon spirit and pushed to the center of the lake. Many of their men died after the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor returned, but they still tried to obstruct it to allow Nie Li to finish his inscription patterns.【TDG】Chapter 335 – Bastard :Li Xingyun also merged with his Gold-Scarlet Blooded Jiao-dragon and attempted to block it, but the Infernal Lightning Winged Snake Emperor had the intelligence to understand that Nie Li was doing something to it's Deity's Lake and focused its attacks on him. The moment Nie Li obtained the Deity Root and threw it into the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, he merged with his Shadow Devil and activated its void-form to escape the Winged Snake's attack. However, he was quickly discovered after coming out of his void form and continued to be targeted by the now enraged demon beast. :Knowing that he would soon be killed by the demon beast, Nie Li told Li Xingyun to retreat with his men. He then flew towards the group that had been following them, wanting to cause as much damage to them as possible. Li Xingyun and the survivors were able to successfully retreat and met up with Nie Li at the Soul Hall after his body had been reformed.【TDG】Chapter 336 – Failed to Steal the Chicken Gu Heng: :A few days later Gu Heng mobilized a combined force of about ten thousand to wipe out the Demon League. The attack was a one sided massacre until Li Xingyun arrived with about three thousand members of his Heavenly Path League. What he lacked in numbers, he made up with quality; with many of his people being Heavenly Axis and Heavenly Star Realm experts. However, they still suffered heavy losses.【TDG】Chapter 341 – Countermeasure :Without being able to hold out against the overwhelming numbers, Li Xingyun lead the remaining troops out of the encirclement and escaped. Even though Lu Piao, Gu Bei, and Li Xingyun all survived, over three quarters of their people where killed. After talking it over with Nie Li, they decided that rather then escalate the war with more troops, they will instead focus their attacks of Gu Heng and his Blood Moon League. As the instigator, if they can rob his Deity's Lakes of their Deity roots and weaken him, then the other faction leaders will back off on their own. With this in mind, Gu Bei, Lu Piao, and Li Xingyun took five hundred of their troops to target one of his Deity's Lakes.【TDG】Chapter 342 – Hierarch Skycloud Their surprise attacks was successful, as they killed about a thousand of the Blood Moon League's weaker members. They also gathered some Intel about one of Gu Heng’s trusted aides has been embezzling spiritual stones and planned to recruit him as a spy.【TDG】Chapter 344 – Threatened He Gui: :They approach He Gui while he is at a brothel in the Mingshan Stronghold and offer him two thousand spiritual stones every time he reports on Gu Heng's location. While if he refuses, Gu Bei will let Gu Heng find out about the embezzlement. Not having much choice in the matter, He Gui agreed with the condition that they help him pull down another of Gu Heng's aids, Chai Yue. Gu Bei agreed to this and planned on framing Chai Yue as the traitor. Before leaving, He Gui wrote letters implicating himself at Gu Bei's request and then was given two thousand spiritual stones.【TDG】Chapter 345 – Li Yufeng :Li Xingyun admired Chai Yue and had wished to recruit him in the past, so Nie Li suggested that when he is driven out of Gui Heng's Blood Moon League, Li Xingyun should welcome him into the Heavenly Path League. Li Yufeng: :Afterwards they went to the Celestial Treasure Pavilion to purchase some new artifacts and ran in to Li Yufeng, who he chose to ignore. Nie Li shocked and impressed him by bargaining down the trading house's prices to their lowest limit.【TDG】Chapter 346 – Slashing the Price! He then bought Li Xingyun a grade 6 artifact sword, the Silvery Moon Blade, and armor. Between their blatant disregard for him as well as their show of spending so many spiritual stones, Li Yufeng left in a foul mood without making a purchase, so Li Xingyun warned the others to be on guard against him.【TDG】Chapter 347 – Purchase Entering the East District Arc Murong Yu: :Now that a year has passed, Nie Li, Lu Paio, Long Yuyin, and Gu Bei are able to move to the east district from their class. Li Xingyun is a current member of the East District and was there to witness Nie Li's fight with Murong Yu.【TDG】Chapter 348 – Challenge Due to his extremely expensive and rare artifacts, the fight was a humiliation that was completely one sided against Murong Yu.【TDG】Chapter 349 – Saint Blood Draconic Falcon After watching Muring Yu's humiliating defeat, he was not surprised when the elders, Nanmen Tianhai and Huang Yu, restricted them to grade three artifacts or below.【TDG】Chapter 351 – New Assessment Ye Chong: :He watched as Nie Li fought the even more powerful Ye Chong at the request of the elders. Though he grew very nervous for Nie Li's safety, as it was obvious that Ye Chong was aiming to kill him, there was little he could do.【TDG】Chapter 353 - The Third Demon Spirit Fortunately, Nie Li was finally able to defeat Ye Chong, however he was forced to reveal his god level growth rate Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon.【TDG】Chapter 354 – The Center of Attention Venerable Flameless: :When Venerable Flameless insisted that Nie Li needed to fight another directly after the difficult battle, it became obvious to everyone that he was trying to kill Nie Li. Li Xingyun did his best dissuade Venerable Flameless, but with his position there was very little he could do.【TDG】Chapter 355 – Suppressing with power After Nie Li refused to fight, Venerable Flameless even went so far as to publicly accuse Nie Li of being a spy of the Demon God Sect. This enraged Li Xingyun and Nie Li's other friends who shouted out in his defense.【TDG】Chapter 357 – The Big Five Long Yuyin: :To everyone's surprise, Nie Li suddenly changed his mind and agreed to the match. This worried Long Yuyin and she asked him not to fight, showing her concern for him.【TDG】Chapter 358 – Probe Guo Huai: :There was little Li Xingyun could do besides anxiously watch as Nie Li fought against Guo Huai. Even though he was confident in his ability, Guo Huai is five Heavenly Fate ranks higher then him. When it did not seem like Nie Li would be able to win, and the others where about to intervene in the fight, Li Xingyun stopped them.【TDG】Chapter 360 – 5-fate Nie Li was suddenly able to break through to 5 fate and use his renewed strength to ruthless ram the exhausted Guo Huai until he won.【TDG】Chapter 361 – Assassin? Striking Back at Gu Heng Arc Gu Heng: :With the information provided by He Gui, Lu Xingyun's Heavenly Path League and Gu Bei's Demon League, had been targeting Gu Heng. They were able to kill him three times and cause sever losses to his troops.【TDG】Chapter 367 – One Who is Sincere They only backed off after Gu Heng mysteriously gained the aid of two hundred Heavenly Axis Realm experts.【TDG】Chapter 338 – Heiyun Deity’s Lake :After easily ambushing the few hundred members of the Blood Moon League guarding Gu Heng's Heiyun Deity’s Lake, Nie Li extracted the Deity Root, they then headed towards Gu Heng's Guyu Deity’s Lake and did the same. At the Lightning Deity’s Lake they finally ran into some difficulty, as there was a large defending force. However, Nie Li was not worried about losses, as long as he extracted the Deity Root then they will have won.【TDG】Chapter 369 – Taking Drastic Measures to Deal with Situation :Li Xingyun ordered his forces to protect Nie Li and then dived into the battle along with the others, protected by his grade six artifact armor. However, Nie Li had provided the most loyal elite troops each with a normally rare dragon bloodline extraordinary growth demon spirit. So when these incredibly strong and intimidating troops attacked, the defenders they instead abandoned the lake and ran away. Nie Li immediately then headed to the heart of the Deity's Lake and started to extract the root. :When Gu Heng arrived he immediately had his troops attack, and though their were many losses on both sides, he could not end the battle quickly because of the grade six artifacts armor and powerful demon spirits on their side. As Li Xingyun, Gu Bei, and Lu Piao desperately blocked Gu Heng's attacks so that Nie Li could complete extracting the Deity Root, eight to nine thousand reinforcements arrived to assist them.【TDG】Chapter 370 – Reinforcements] This included a hundred Heavenly Axis Realm experts from Long Yuyin's Profound Note League. However, this was countered by Gu Heng also received his own reinforcements of five to six thousand men from Li Yufeng.【TDG】Chapter 371 – Escaped? :Finally, Nie Li was able to complete his Inscription Pattern array and extract the lake's Deity Root. After storing it inside the painting he quickly ordered a retreat. However, while escaping Nie Li became separated and surrounded by enemies, just as it looked like he was going to die, Xiao Yu suddenly grabbed him and activated a space-time artifact ring and they teleported away. Gu Bei, Li Xingyun, Lu Piao, and about half their forces then escaped back to the Divine Feathers Sect.【TDG】Chapter 372 – Origins Visiting the Void Illusionary Divine Palace Arc Gu Bei: :Even though Nie Li had not returned, Li Xingyun was not worried and instead focused on supporting Gu Bei when Gu Heng moved to impeach him. Cultivating in the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting Arc Lu Piao and Gu Bei: :When Li Xingyun could not find Lu Piao or Gu Bei he stationed Li Hu in his courtyard to wait for them.【TDG】Chapter 416 – Sky Origin Divine Clan In the outside world, Li Xingyun and the Heavenly Path League were being aggressively targeted. Li Yufeng suddenly got several hundred Heavenly Axis realm experts from an unknown supporter. He also somehow acquired a grade 7 or 8 artifact halberd. With this new strength, Li Yufeng was able to wipe out the Heavenly Path League and kill Li Xingyun, sending them back to the Soul Hall. Li Xingyun suspected that Li Yufeng was being supported by some backer, but was unsure who it could be.【TDG】Chapter 417 – Pursue :Even with the support of the Demon League, Li Xingyun was unable to contend with Li Yufeng, as he kept on getting more and more Heavenly Axis Realm and Dao of Dragon rank troops. Having no other choice, Li Xingyun ordered his people to stay in the Divine Feathers Sect.【TDG】Chapter 418 – Secretly Cultivating Recruiting from the Sky Origin Divine Clan Arc :While Nie Li was away, the Heavenly Path league struggled against the overwhelming and strong forces against them. They also attempted to support the Demon league and Profound Note leagues, since Long Yuyin was also not there, however it was to the point that any member that left the boundary of the Divine Feathers Sect would be immediately killed.【TDG】Chapter 426 – Pursuit on the Border Becoming the Sect Master Arc Li Xingyun's Cultivation: :After returning to the sect, Nie Li told Long Yuyin, Gu Bei, Li Xingyun , and Lu Piao about the Divine Phaseless Fruits and the Divine Elixir that he was going to refine. According to what he said, with this elixir, Li Xingyun would be able to quickly advance to the Dao of Dragon Realm.【TDG】Chapter 432 – Frightening Medicinal Effects After watching Lu Piao's incredible advancement when he tried one of these new elixirs, Li Xingyun was excited to take one himself. He then spent the next month or so concentrating on advancing his cultivation.【TDG】Chapter 433 – Acting Sect Master? Situ Beiyan: :Li Xingyun was with Nie Li when he approached Situ Beiyan and warned him of Long Tianming's possible connections to the Demon God Sect. He also asked Situ Beiyan for his support in the competition for the acting sect master position. Gu Bei, Li Xingyun, and Long Yuyin all spoke up and voiced to Situ Beiyan that they have complete faith in Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 435 – Seat of the Sect Master Nie Li: :When Nie Li was suddenly struck with overwhelming pain, he did not know what to do. After making him as comfortable as possible and calling for the best doctors, however there was nothing anyone could do but watch over him. After awhile the pain seemed to lessen and Nie Li fell asleep, making Li Xingyun feel a little easier. Even still he was extremely nervous and scared of losing a close friend and did not understand what had happened.【TDG】Chapter 436 – Accident? Long Tianming: :Nie Li was still unconscious when the day of the competition for the acting sect master arrived. Not knowing what else to do, Gu Bei, Lu Piao, Li Xingyun, and Long Yuyin decided to support Situ Beiyan.【TDG】Chapter 438 – Contest (1/2) Just as Li Xingyun was about to watch Long Tianming be declared the Acting Sect Master, Nie Li finally arrived.【TDG】Chapter 440 – Joining the Fray :At first, Long Tianming tried to disqualify Nie Li from competing for being late, but the Hierarchs refused. Then he claimed that Nie Li was cheating by bringing out a hundred Sky Origin Divine Clan members, when that didn't work either he accused Nie Li of being backed by the demon clans. However, no matter what Long Tianming said, the Big Five showed unwavering support for Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 441 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts The Big Five and the new Sect Master: :When Long Tianming still refused to accepts his loss, Hierarch Linglong revoked his positions and status then sentenced him to ten months house arrest. Hierarch Martialsky then directly announced his retirement and promoted Nie Li to Sect Master.【TDG】Chapter 442 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts Even though there was some discontentment form the sect, who where confused by the rapid change, Nie Lie was able to quickly win them over by providing each member ten spiritual elixirs according to their cultivation level, as well as hundreds of God-level Dragon blood-line Demon Spirits to the sect. He also sealed the gates to the sect and rooted out enemy spies. :Li Xingyun completely supported Nie Li as the new sect master and was one of his elite followers. He was excited to use their new strength to attack the Demon God Sect, however, Nie Li instead decided to close the sect for five years as everyone focused on raising their cultivation. Only attacking the Demon God Sect after they had built up overwhelming power.【TDG】Chapter 443 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts The Divine Feathers Sect's Rise Arc Long Kong: :Li Xingyun is there when Ling Kong, the young master of the Lingyun Sect arrives and proposes marriage with Long Yuyin.【TDG】Chapter 445 – Subsidiary Sect Abilities and Equipment Category:Ashen Flames Family Category:Divine Feathers Sect